Phantom Fire
by Animelover0160
Summary: A new guild has been around for some time; Phantom Fire. Over the two years, they have gained new friends and reputation. But, Dark Guilds are beginning to plot something, something evil. Will the guild be able to stop the plot they want to unleash on humanity, or will they be crushed along with everyone else? What is their idea of a 'Dream World? -OC'S ARE WELCOME, AND NEEDED!-
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, animelover0160 here! If anyone knows of my One Piece story, it will be on hiatus.. Sorry! I need to get back into the anime first. I've been watching Fairy Tail recently, and I wanted to start a new story! So, here are some rules if people will submit characters.

-I am accepting up to around 25 OCs.

-I am accepting 4 dragon slayers, and 5 S-Class mages. Remember, most legal mages will be in Phantom Fire.

-Don't go making your characters completely overpowered.

-Villains are welcome!

-Be creative! You can make your own magics up.

-Each character can have up to three types of magic. Try to make two of them relate to each other.** Also, one of them they cannot be too experienced with**.** If you only use two magics, the rule still applies! **

I'm going to be taking the character submission form from another story. Not sure if the author created it themselves, but if they did, credit goes to psychochickie!

* * *

**Main Legal Mage:**

Name:

Sexuality:

Age:

Gender:

Rank(S-class being the highest, E-class being the lowest.):

Guild Mark Location/Color:

Appearance(Details):

Clothing:

Personality(Details please.):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Magic:

Magic Spells:

Weapons/Equipment:

Strengths:

Weakness(At least one good one dealing with their magic):

Job(Normal Mage, Mechanic, Bartender/maiden, etc):

History:

Other:

**Side Legal Mage: **

Name:

Sexuality:

Age:

Gender:

Guild Mark Location/Color:

Rank(S-class being the highest, E-class being the lowest.):

Appearance(Details):

Clothing:

Personality(Details please.):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Magic:

Magic Spells:

Weapons/Equipment:

Strengths:

Weakness(At least one good one dealing with their magic):

Job(Normal Mage, Mechanic, Bartender/maiden, mechanic etc):

Other:

History:

**Main Dark Mages:**

Name:

Sexuality:

Age:

Gender:

Rank(S-class being the highest, E-class being the lowest.):

Appearance(Details):

Clothing:

Personality(Details please.):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Magic:

Magic Spells:

Weapons/Equipment:

Strengths:

Weakness(At least one good one dealing with their magic):

History:

Other:

**Side Dark Mage: **

Name:

Sexuality:

Age:

Gender:

Guild Mark Color/Location:

Rank(S-class being the highest, E-class being the lowest.):

Appearance(Details):

Clothing:

Personality(Details please.):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Magic:

Magic Spells:

Weapons/Equipment:

Strengths:

Weakness(At least one good one dealing with their magic):

History:

Other:

**Exceed:**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Guild Mark Location/Color:

Appearance:

Clothing(If any):

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Aera power(1 being weak, 5 being strong):

Legal or Dark:

Owner(If they have one):

History:

* * *

Well, those are the main categories. If you have any questions regarding a different type of character, leave a review, or send me a PM. Again, if psychochickie wrote this, credit goes to them. I thought it was a pretty good character submission form.

Once I get enough OCs (hopefully..), the story will begin!

Have fun submitting!


	2. Update

Hey guys! I'm giving an update regarding the story! So far, I have received some OCs. I'm grateful! to the creators of the OCs, thanks for the submissions! Since they are the first ones I've received, I can pretty much guarantee they'll make an appearance.

Still on the look out for some more!

Oh, and if anyone was curious, my OCs are here!

Name: Dexter Omara

Age: 29

Gender: Male

Guild Mark Location/Color: On his back, left shoulder blade. Color is a royal blue.

Appearance: He is 6'1" tall, with a light shade of tan for skin. His build is a good form, from going on so many jobs and practicing with his magic and his body's capabilites everyday. His hair is a deep royal blue color, that almost looks like he doesn't care for it; it sticks up in pretty much every direction. His eyes are a light silver color. He has a claw-mark scar on his right side from failing a job several years ago, losing someone dear to him in the process.

Clothing: Usually wears a black coat with white edges on the cuffs of the sleeves, and along the zipper line. The coat is usually unzipped, as he doesn't wear a shirt underneath, exposing chest and such. Black trousers, and dark brown combat boots (trouser ends are tucked into the boots). Wears a golden chain necklace around neck.

Personality: Cold towards others, even towards some guild members. Many have tried to talk to him, but he gives the cold shoulder. He can be easily irritated, which sometimes he snaps at his fellow companions. Only one he doesn't snap usually at is his pet Exceed. He prefers to be alone, as he does many jobs like this. But, if the battle he is in is threatening to any of his friends, his caring side will show. If a battle is getting intense, his mind will tend to shut down on him, as his opponents could consider him "mentally unstable". Sometimes it might take his fellow guild members to calm him down. After losing it like that, he tends to go off on his own, ashamed of himself.

Likes: Solitude, alcohol, the adrenaline rush of a battle

Dislikes: Annoying people, being in a crowd, summer, morning

Magic: He uses fire magic, as the flames are royal blue.

Attacks:  
Fire Blade- creates a fire like blade that sprouts from arm  
Fury- causes a rain of blue fire, doesn't hurt comrades  
Satan's Wrath- blue fire engulfs the user, giving them strength  
Flare Ruin- flames spread across ground, to create a shield  
Demise- uses both hands to create a strong, large ball of fire

Also, he has another type of magic, but he isn't too fond of it.

Magic: "Suffocation"- Suffocation is a forbidden magic after it was placed in the wrong hands. The people who had studied and mastered it were called the Forbidden. Dexter is a descendant of the Forbidden. It controls oxygen

Attacks:  
Lock- takes the oxygen out of the air, momentarily choking the opponent  
Combustion- uses bursts of oxygen to make flames larger and stronger

Weapons/Equipment: Fire Blade, fists

Strengths:  
-Is an experienced combat fighter  
-Can handle fire magic very well  
-Won't back down from fights (also can be considered weakness)  
-Always has the intention to win

Weakness:  
-Water magic  
-Mind can snap during battles  
-Won't back down from fights (also can be considered strength)  
-Doesn't like teamwork (except for his Exceed)

Job: Normal Mage

History: Dexter and his younger sister were in the same guild together in the past. They both ran away from their home after it was attacked by a Dark Guild. The two fended for themselves, and learned magic together. When they joined the guild, the two went on many jobs together. But one job proved to be too much for them, as they had to fight a creature that could handle magic. The ending result was Dexter gaining the scar on his side, and losing his little sister. Nobody dared to talk to him after the incident, as he slowly began to become cold to everyone. He was kicked from the guild after breaking some main rules. His cold personality is due to the loss of his little sister, the guilt, and the fear of losing someone else precious to him because of his flaws.

Other: Pet Exceed

Exceed-

Name: Misha

Age: Unknown

Gender: Female

Guild Mark Location/Color: On her right paw. Color is white.

Appearance: Her fur is a shade of turquoise, as her fur is also on the fluffy side. Her eyes are simply black (like Happy's), and her wings are white. The tip of her tail is white. Her belly and paws are white as well. Small scars on her tail are visible.

Clothing: A simple light gray top, and a bell with a white ribbon around her neck.

Personality: Bubbly, and always happy. She remains this way, as it usually is an attempt to cheer Dexter up.

Likes: Dexter, her friends, sweets

Dislikes: Liars, people who don't fight fair, people who insult Dexter or her guild

Aera Power: 3.5

Legal or Dark: Legal

Owner: Dexter

History: Misha was one of the hundred Exceed children sent down to the land below. As she grew up, she lived in a small village where everyone accepted her for who she was. Until she got lost one day in the woods, as she couldn't find her village. She was hurt by many wild animals, until she had stumbled across the sibling duo. Dexter's little sister Mia begged him if they could take her, and Dexter eventually gave in. Ever since that day, Misha has always been beside Dexter in his travels.

* * *

That's really it for the update now. OCs still needed!


	3. Update Again

Hey guys! I'm here with an update. Well, I haven't got too many OC submissions since yesterday. I'm still waiting for some more. Anyways... I think if I get one more OC submission that is a legal mage, I might be able to start up the story. I'll just make the legal mages I've gotten so far into one main team. The start of the story will most likely be slow, but I have to wait for more OC submissions. If I don't get anymore, or if I don't get enough, I'll have to make some more myself.

Still on the lookout for some more! Thanks for those who have already submitted some in. I appreciate it.

Have fun submitting!


	4. Another Update

Hello everyone! I'm excited to say that I'll be able to start up the story now! I've gotten more legal mages, so I think I'll be able to manage for now.

**The S-Class mages slots are now closed. Thanks for contributing!**

Also, I'm actually kind of shocked I haven't gotten any dragon slayers. Usually they're the first to go, right? Also, just to let everyone know, Fairy Tail won't exist in this story. So, if anyone who submitted mages that have a power that a dragon slayer in the anime has, you can PM me if you want to change their ranking. As I say that, people are probably wondering why I put Team Natsu as characters in the story. I only did it so it wouldn't just say OC at the bottom; it seemed weird to me.

Anyways, I might be able to get the beginning of the story up today!

**One last thing; updates for this story may take a while.** I tend to procrastinate hard-core. Either that, or I have a lot of things to do on that day.

Still on the look out for some OCs.

Have fun submitting!


	5. The Beginning!

Hellloooo everyone! It is time for the story to begin! I've been itching to start up this story for a while now, so I'm really excited to start it up! Thanks for everyone who has submitted so far! I really appreciate it.

Here are the current positions available left:

**Dragon Slayers**

**Regular Mages**

**Villians**

**Exceeds**

Without further waiting, let's begin!

* * *

The bright sun beamed down on the Kingdom of Fiore, warming up the surface. In a town named Magnolia, a guild had resided just on the outskirts of it. A guild full of powerful mages that assembled together, ones who yearned for companionship and friends to be with everyday. The guild had built up much reputation over the years of it residing outside of Magnolia; the guild of Phantom Fire. Even though the guild was on the outskirts of the town, Magnolia still cherished the guild as it's pride and joy.

Inside the guild, many were doing their own daily routines. Some sat by the bar, where the bar maiden was currently serving the mages requests of drink. She went by the name Asoren Ronecko. At the age of 18, she was a beauty like many of the women mages in Phantom Fire. Her hair was a beautiful shade of pink, as it had a lovely shine to it that many women would kill for. Perched upon her head was a black headband that had black bunny ears tied to it. Her hair reached down to her thighs, as she currently had it down at the moment. Her eyes were also a sight to behold; a medium shade of hot pink, with ruby red specks that gave her eyes a brilliant shine and look. Her peach skin tone matched up with her appearance. Currently, she was cleaning out some of the used mugs, as her long sleeves of her red trench coat were rolled up. The red trench coat sported a cross on the back of it, which was currently hidden by her luscious, pink locks. The trench coat also hid her black shorts she wore, along with the knee-high blacks socks and caramel colored flats she wore. She wore a white bandage bind around her chest, as a sapphire pendant dangled in front of it.

Sitting at the bar was one of Asoren's comrades, Florence Lancaster, who was at the age of 17. Her chocolate brown hair stretched down to shoulders, as it was parted to the right in the front. Her eyes were a lovely shade of hazel. Sometimes, her hazel eyes could display a golden color, mixed with brown and green specks in them. Her skin had a light brown complexion to it. She also had curves in the hip and waist area. Despite her curves and natural good body, she was also gifted with an athletic figure. Covering her body was a plain white crop top shirt, with a brown vest with no sleeves. Covering her lower half was navy blue shorts, and a black belt that slowly hung off towards her side. She wore gray otk socks, and brown lace up boots with a small heel that went up to her ankle. She sat at the bar, eating from a bowl of chips and having a cold glass of water along side of it.

The two mages were having a small chat between each other, until the doors of the guild opened, as someone was returning from a job. Someone turned out to be two more mages, along with an Exceed, as they made their way over to the bar. Asoren went and fetched the trio some water, as she normally did for when people returned from a job. A male of two years older than Florence sat down next to her. The male went by the name Storm Kaze . He had snow white hair that went down to the bottom of his ears, as his bangs were swept to the left. His eyes were a bright sky blue. His skin complexion was slightly tan, which mixed well with his slightly muscular build. His build was slightly covered by his navy blue coat with black trimmings that stretched down to his ankles. A light blue long sleeve shirt was underneath the coat. He wore black baggy jeans that were held up with a belt that had the Phantom Fire guild mark as the buckle, in a brilliant gold. The Phantom Fire guild mark held to it's name; the shape of a blazing fire, with the hood of a Phantom inside of it. It looked like it belonged to a Dark Guild, but Phantom Fire was indeed legal. Storm's black pants were tucked into a pair of black boots.

Storm didn't look rather happy, as he was forced to go on a job. Storm wasn't exactly the one to go out on jobs; he was rather laid-back, and preferred to be lazy and do things at his own pace. Asoren returned with the glasses of water, setting them down to the trio who just returned. Storm took the glass of water, chugging it down rather quickly. "I still don't understand why I had to be dragged along with you.." he grumbled.

The female that dragged him along with her only giggled in response. "Come on, you know you can't resist adventure!" The female was one of the younger mages, being at the age of 16. Her name was Arkinna Creminton. Her luscious wavy, golden blond hair reached down to her hips, despite being put up in a ponytail. Her bangs that had slight curls at the tips covered her right eye, as it swayed out some. Her eyes were also a magnificent color; an icy blue color, sported with many white lines in her iris. Her pupil also seemed to be dilated some. Her clothes were rather simple; an off-the-shoulder red top with sleeves, sported with a hoodie that was both gray and white. The hood was decorated around the edges with white fur. She wore denim shorts, along with black-heeled boots. Arkinna also had a pet Exceed, who went by the name Starla. Her fur was a shade of brown, as her eyes were a beautiful crimson red. She wore a black vest with a white t-shirt, and a black skirt.

Florence couldn't help but chuckle at her friend's partially sour mood, swirling the water in her glass. "So, how did the mission turn out?"she asked, looking at Arkinna. Arkinna looked at Florence, a smile on face. "It went great! We got to go through many mountains, plains, and towns! It was so fun, I had a lot of adrenaline rushing through me!" she grinned widely. "Well, that's good to hear. Looks like Mr. Grumpy Pants over here didn't think it was so great, did he?" she teased, looking over at her friend Storm. Storm shot her a look, only causing her to smirk more. "No, it wasn't. I was in the middle of taking a nap, and then she had to come over and drag me along to the stupid mission!"

Asoren leaned on her arms, resting against the counter. "Well, you should probably start getting out more anyways, Storm. Instead of lounging around, I think being outside would do you some good." Storm looked at her as if she had two heads. "Me? Go outside? Heck no. That would ruin my lazy reputation." he replied, his hands behind his head as he leaned back some.

While all of the Phantom Fire mages enjoyed their usual day and chatted about, a surprise would be awaiting for them. Walking down the cobblestone path that lead up to the guilds doors, a male was currently trekking along it. Floating by his head was another Exceed. The male seemed to look in his 20s. His royal blue hair was lightly shifting along with the usual wisp of wind. His black coat that had white trimmings along the cuffs and zipper line gently swayed with the wind current. A golden chain lightly rustled around his neck. The coat was unzipped, as the male wore nothing underneath, revealing a chiseled six-pack. Along the right side of his body, a claw mark scar stretched across, just stopping at the beginning of his abs. On his lower half, he wore light brown pants that were tucked into black combat boots. The male had a scowl on his face, obviously displeased. The displeasure was aimed towards his Exceed.

"I still don't see the reason why I should be joining a guild." the male grumbled, his silver eyes not looking at the being floating next to him. The Exceed frowned a little. Her turquoise fur ruffled the slightest with the wind, as her black eyes looked over at her lifelong friend. Her light gray tank top was slightly sagging on her form, but her black shorts did not. Her tail was drooping slightly, as the white tip of it was pointing towards the ground. Her four white paws were doing the same. "Come on.. it won't be that bad!" she chimed, trying in an effort to make her friend the slightest bit happier. But it did not, as he only remained silent now, still not giving eye contact with her. She sighed, as the duo were now standing in front of the wooden guild doors.

The Exceed floated down some, as she pushed the door inwards, seeing her partner was not going to remove his hands from his pocket. She was also hoping that he wouldn't turn the guild members away if they asked him any questions. She knew he was cold to others. The doors slightly creaked as she opened them, causing all of the guild members to look over at the doors. Everyone was silent now, except for small murmurs. Obviously everyone was interested in who this duo exactly was; they were certainly not members of Phantom Fire.

Asoren, noticing the newcomers, set the mug down that she was drying off. Placing it on the counter top, she walked out from behind the bar, and walked over to the new duo. "Can I help you two?" she asked warmly, looking at the male. The blue-haired male just turned his head to the side, letting out an annoyed "Tch". Asoren's smile faltered the slightest, as the Exceed noticed. "Ah, don't m-mind him! He's just.. He doesn't like people much... But his name is Dexter! Dexter Omara! And I'm Misha!" the small Exceed, now known as Misha, gave a large grin. "We were wondering if we could join the guild!"

Asoren couldn't help the smile on her face. Somehow, she had the feeling that these two would be great additions to the guild. "Well, I gladly accept you guys into our family, but we need the Master's approval first." she replied. Misha grew excited, despite Dexter's coldness towards the barmaid. "I'll go fetch him at once. While you wait, why don't you go mingle with some of the members over by the bar area?" she suggested. Misha nodded, obviously thrilled. Misha had dragged Dexter along to the bar area, while Asoren went to get the Master.

Storm, Florence, and Arkinne watched as the duo came over. "Hey everyone! My names Misha, and this is my friend Dexter! It's nice to meet you all!" Misha smiled widely at the trio. Florence grinned. "Well, nice to meet ya. I'm Florence; Florence Lancaster." Florence grinned. Im Arkinna! Arkinna Creminton Nice to meet you!" she chimed. "The name's Storm. Storm Kaze." Storm looked at the duo. He was more focused on Dexter. But that didn't last too long. Asoren returned with the guild Master.

"Dexter, Misha, this is the guild Master." Asoren introduced them. The guild Master was a rather short man, obviously of old age. But that didn't stop from having a good time with his family. A few wrinkles were underneath his eyes, as he had a lengthy beard of pure white hairs, which were abnormally straight. He had a white cap on his head, which a dark purple chord dangled from the center down the right side. His eyes were a light shade of blue. For his old age, he had some good posture. His body wasn't too worn down, he still had a pretty good form for an old man. A white coat that was draped over his shoulders, almost like a cape, was kept on by two golden clasps near his collar bone. He wore purple pants, with black boots with white soles on them. "Well well, what do we have here?" he stroked his beard comically. His blue eyes examined the duo thoroughly.

"Master, you should introduce yourself." Asoren looked down at him. He blinked a few times. "Ah, I suppose you're right! My apologies, I forgot!" he laughed kindheartedly. "My name is Jurias Ymiree, otherwise known as the Master of Phantom Fire. What might your name be, my boy?" he asked Dexter, who remained standing there, hands still shoved in his pockets. He didn't answer, and just looked over to the left, scowl on face. "My my, we have a fierce one here!" Jurias chuckled. "What about you? What is your name?" he asked Misha. "My name's Misha! Sorry for my friend's rudeness; he doesn't like people.. But his name is Dexter Omara!" Misha replied, still floating in the air with her white wings.

"Misha and Dexter Omara, hmm?" Jurias stroked his beard once more. "What brings you to th-""We want to join!" Misha exclaimed before Jurias could even finish his question. His eyes widened a tad, surprised by the young Exceed's exclamation. "Join? Phantom Fire? Of course you can, but I must ask. What purpose brought you here?" he asked, sounding a little too serious. Misha's excitement died down some, not liking the sudden change of heart. She fiddled with the fabric of her gray shirt. "Well... Dexter and I always traveled alone.. We never really made friends.. And we both kinda.. Suffered a loss..." Misha mumbled, looking away some. Dexter still remained in the same position. Jurias' gaze softened some. _'More children who had a neglected past... What has this world been reduced to?' _Jurias closed his pale blue eyes for a brief moment.

"Well, of course you can join! New family is always welcome in Phantom Fire!" Jurias split a large grin. Misha's eyes widened, and a large smile spread onto her features. "Isn't it great, Dexter? We have somewhere to call home now!" Misha flew in front of her friend's face, eyes brimming with sheer excitement. "Now, if you'll follow Asoren, she'll give you the official stamp of Phantom Fire. Welcome, my new children!"

There was a large celebration that shortly followed the new induction of members. Asoren was applying the mark onto Misha's small white paw. She stamped it on, and then released it. Misha looked at the mark now, eyes wide. Her mark was on her left paw, it being white with a thin black outline to indicate where her official mark was. Asoren then moved on to Dexter. She had placed his mark on the right side of his back, on his shoulder blade. It was a royal blue color, almost identical to his hair. Dexter put his coat back over his body, his mouth still in the shape of a frown.

Arkinna had invited Dexter and Misha over to the bar once more, as the current guild members wanted to get to learn more about the newly recruited. Asoren was busy serving drinks to those that were celebrating. It was tradition in Phantom Fire to throw a huge party when new members were welcomed into the guild. "So, how exactly did you guys end up joining our guild exactly?" Storm questioned. Misha was sitting on the counter, sipping from a glass of juice. She looked over at Storm, swallowing the mouthful of juice she had. "Well, we happened to be in Magnolia at the time, and I heard about your guild! I thought it would be really cool to join, and I've always wanted us to have friends!" Misha replied happily.

Dexter was staying out of the conversation, letting Misha do the talking. He had his elbow propped on the counter, as his right cheek rested in his right hand. His silver gaze was looking elsewhere, not paying attention to anything at the moment. Florence, noticing his behavior, frowned a tad. "Hey pal , this is your party. Don't be sitting around moping. Have some gun." she grinned after stating this. "Let loose!" Dexter only shot her a glare, obviously turning down the idea in an instant; he didn't have to say anything to prove it. The glare said it all.

Florence frowned. Even though she was nice to her fellow guild members, this one was beginning to get on her nerves. "What gives, pal? You're supposed to be happy right now. Stop moping around and get your party on." she tried again. Dexter gave her another one of his menacing glares, and he stood up. Not answering Arkinna's "Hey, where are you going?", he simply walked out of the guild doors. Florence frowned, taking a sip of her beverage. "Sheesh, what's his deal."

Misha, noticing her friend leave the guild, frowned. She set her juice down, looking at the counter. "Is something wrong, Misha?" asked Asoren. "It's just.. Dexter isn't the person he used to be anymore.. After that incident.." Everyone turned their attention at the bar to Misha, wondering what she was talking about. "What do you mean by 'incident'?" Storm questioned, an eyebrow raised. Misha frowned. "When he was a young age, he had a little sister.. I was with him at the time. We were in a small guild at the time, and we went out on a simple mission to take out a monster in the area... But, it wasn't simple once we figured out it could use magic.."

"We all gave it our best.. We really did.. When it fell over, we thought we had won and turned to leave.. It got back up, piercing Dexter's little sister all over her body... And Dexter fought back, fueled by rage.. That's why he has that real big scar on his side... Ever since then, he became cold towards everyone.." Misha finished, looking on the verge of tears. Everyone was silent. Only then did they all realize they were all broken. They all had some sot of broken, twisted past that they couldn't correct now.

Jurias had heard the conversation as he was behind the bar. He couldn't help the smile that formed on his face. Yes, all of his children have had a broken, scarring past. But that's why he formed this guild almost 100 years ago. This is why he lived. This was his sole purpose in life. To give those who haven't had a fair past in the back the chance to discover true friends and family. he wanted to give them the life they deserved by creating a guild for those who shared the same type of life before.

Jurias created Phantom Fire for one sole purpose; to give the broken their second chance of life.

* * *

Done! I was not expecting this chapter to take so long to write.. Anyways, I'm gonna try and keep the chapters at this length.

**CHARACTER CREDIT!**

**Florence Lancaster- Queen JJ**

**Asoren Ronecko- Taliaem**

**Storm Kaze- PrinceOfTheMatrix88**

**Arkinna Creminton- ArkinnaCreminton**

**Starla- AkrinnaCreminton**

**Dexter Omara- animelover0160**

**Misha- animelover0160**

**Jurias Ymiree- animelover0160**

And don't worry for others who haven't seen their characters yet! They'll be introduced soon.

Well, I think this sums up the chapter for today! Thanks for the OCs, you guys!


	6. First Job

Hey everyone! Back to present you another chapter. I usually get a decent amount when I first start up the story, so be on the look out for now. I've gotten a few more OC submissions, so thanks to those who have done it!

**Remember, S-CLASS SPOTS ARE _CLOSED._ **I can't say it enough! Some people are sending in OCs that are S-Class still.

Without anymore babbling, let's dive in!

* * *

"Come on Dexter, cheer up! I'm sure this'll be a great time for all of us!" Misha ushered her partner, floating beside him as they walked down the cobblestone paths of Magnolia. Dexter made his usual "Tch", and only turned his head away from her. Misha frowned some, but decided it would be best not to pester him too much about it. Currently, the duo were forced to tag along a mission with a few of the guild members; Florence, Storm ( who kept objecting ), and Arkinna. Asoren had been nice to offer her spot to the new members, her wanting them to experience the way the guild members lived.

Obviously Misha was thrilled to be able to go on their first job, but Dexter was not. He highly disliked the idea of teamwork at the time. Florence sighed, seeing that Dexter still was being a mood-killer. Arkinna elbowed Dexter in the side some, a grin on face. "Come on, cheer up! Adventure is thrilling, isn't it!" she looked up at the male. who only responded with a cold glare. "Don't touch me." he growled, shoving her elbow off. Arkinna only giggled, walking at a faster pace. She obviously wasn't intimidated.

"Hey, are there other guild members we haven't met yet?" Misha questioned, looking at Storm for some answers. "Well, let's see.. There's Ryu, and Vlad.. Also Sanya.." he counted off with his fingers, naming those who were currently not at the guild, and on a mission during their induction. Misha tilted her head to the side some, wondering who these people are. "Are any of them real strong?" she questioned once more. "Well, they are all pretty strong, like all members in Phantom Fire. There's Ryu, who is a Dragon Slayer. Shadow one, to be exact." Florence piped in, hearing the conversation. Misha's eyes widened slightly. "A Dragon Slayer? Dexter, did you hear that? You're not the only one now!"

Everyone's attention locked on to Dexter, who wasn't paying attention to the conversation. He was in his own world, obviously blocking out many things. "Well, obviously he isn't listening.. What kind of Dragon Slayer is he?" Storm asked, Florence muttering a "Like you should be talking.." that he ignored. "He's a Fire Dragon Slayer! His flames are real cool; they're like the same color of his hair!" Misha chimed. "Fire, eh? Bet I could beat him in a match. Too bad I don't fight my friends." Storm snickered. "Don't get too full of yourself there, Storm. You know that it can be your downfall. Besides, we don't really know Dexter's strength yet." Florence looked at Storm, who had a look, pretending to be offended. "I'm hurt, Florence. You don't believe in my skills?" "With that cocky attitude right now, no."

After several more minutes of walking and chatting, the Phantom Fire mages soon found themselves at the train station. Florence got them some tickets, her seeming to be the most responsible of the group; Dexter wouldn't even talk to the guy, Storm would probably make some sort of excuse on why he couldn't, and Arkinna would bombard the male with questions about adventure. Florence handed each of the tickets to them. "Don't lose these. The train will be here soon, in about five minutes. Knowing you guys, you'd probably end up losing them before the train gets here." she told them sternly. Storm waved it off. "Yeah, yeah. I just wanna chill on the train couches."

Waiting at the train station, the hissing screech that could be identified as a train whistle was heard in the distance, as several people rose to their feet, grabbing any luggage they had. Florence had a small over-the-shoulder bag for her own needs, while the others had nothing. The train slowly came to a stop in front of the station, the mages giving the conductor their tickets before getting on the train. They found seats; Florence, Dexter, Arkinna, and Misha in one section, while Storm was comfortably sprawled out on one of the couches in the booth across from them. The train whistled once more, and the train began to slowly trudge forward, leaving the station behind them.

Florence was looking at the job flyer they had plucked from the job board. It was a simple job, really; go take out a group of monsters that were terrorizing a small village near some woods. She sighed, tucking the flyer into her small bag, and relaxed herself some. Arkinna was humming to herself, watching the scenery from the window as the train trekked along the railroads. Dexter had his eyes closed, and arms crossed over his chest. Misha was sitting next to him, just watching the view from the window occasionally. In reality, she would usually be the one watching constantly, but Dexter was in the spot necessary to do so. Slight snoring could be heard from Storm, as he had fallen asleep while laying on the green couches of the train. Misha eventually climbed on Dexter's lap, standing on his right thigh and keeping her white paws resting on the windowsill.

The train continued to chug along the railroads, as they eventually went over a bridge that was high above a beautiful gleaming lake with a meadow of flowers surrounding the perimeter. MIsha's eyes widened in awe, standing on the tips of her paws now to get a better view. Arkinna gasped, a smile on face. "It's so pretty!" Florence was even amazed by the scenery that nature had created on it's own. Dexter only opened one eye, glancing at what everyone was awed at before closing his silver eye once more with a "Hmph".

After about two hours of the beautiful scenery gazing of the train window, they reached their stop. Florence smacked Storm's boot. "Let's go Sleeping Beauty." Storm's eyes slowly opened up, him yawning. "Did we stop?" he asked, stretching out his muscles as he sat up. "No, we derailed and everyone died." Florence replied, sarcasm practically dripping from her words. She rolled her eyes, as she walked to the exit of the cart they were in. Storm grumbled, getting up and following after Dexter, being the last mage to get off.

The train whistle howled once more after picking up those who were waiting at the station, and then trekked off down the rails. "Alright, so we need to head towards the Loxagen Woods. The village should be near the beginning of the path that leads into them." Florence explained to her friends, as they set off to find the troubled village. Dexter shoved his hands into his pockets, still remaining quiet and frowning as they walked down the dirt road. As they walked, they would be passing through the town that was in the area before getting to the village. The sun was slowly setting, as the request had the words 'Please arrive before nightfall. That is when the monsters come from hiding.'

Still following the dirt path, the dirt had slowly shifted into being a stone road made from slabs, as they approached the town of Loxagen. People were still out and about, despite the sun was making its descent to the horizon, the moon slowly rising up to be in it's rightful spot at the time. Walking down the stone streets, Florence looked around to see if she could spot anything odd or out of place. Nothing seemed to suspicious as they walked. "Man , I'm starving. Can we go get some food or something?" Storm asked. "No, we have to keep going on. We can't stop for anything right now. The request asked us to be there before nightfall."

The mages eventually had made it out of the town after much walking down stone streets. They set off on the dirt path that was ahead of them. Eventually. they reached a small distance that had a large fire burning in the core of it. People could be seen gathering around it, clasping hands together and lowering heads. "Are they praying? Or trying to summon a demon?" Storm looked ahead. Nobody answered his question, as they entered the village. Dexter noticed that all of the children were locked in the homes, most gazing out from the windows, watching the mages approach the core of the village. Nobody seemed to notice the mages standing there, until Misha coughed.

Many turned around, as they could see the fear written on their sullen faces. These people looked dehydrated and starved, bags underneath their eyes and cheek bones jutting out from weight loss. An old man with a shaved head that reflected the gleam of the fire approached them and a beard of gray, a walking stick that was cracked and bandaged together keeping him from collapsing. He wore a necklace that head many bright beads on it, and in the center a skull. He wore tattered robes, as many townspeople wore torn up clothing. "Are you young people here to help? Or sacrifice us to the Beasts?" he croaked, voice hoarse and dry.

"Uh, no. We're from the guild Phantom Fire. We got a request saying you needed help with a group of monsters." Storm answered, looking at the old man. The old man's deep brown eyes opened up from their usual squint, as his mouth gaped slightly. Murmurs and gasps could be heard from the townspeople, obviously grateful that they had accepted the job flyer they sent to the guild. "Phantom Fire..? I thought the request would have never been selected.. I didn't even think the flyer had made it that far to the guild!" the old man spoke.

Arkinna giggled. "Well, it did! We're here to help!" Misha nodded her head, "Yeah, help!" The old man's face soon changed from the look of shock to the one of pure relief. "Thank goodness... We have finally received help.. I am Mukhuluk, the Village Leader. The Beasts have been doing as they pleased in the town, whether it be destroying homes, or taking the children of the village." Misha looked around, as she now noticed that there were several building structures that had been barely standing, being burnt and black. She frowned slightly, turning her head back to the elder. "Is that the aftermath..?" Mukhuluk nodded solemnly. "Yes.. We have lost many residents due to those foul beings.."

As Mukhuluk talked to the mages, Dexter's eyes shifted over to the left, where a line of trees and bushes were residing a few feet away. He frowned, slowly taking his hands out from his pocket. He could smell something foul.. The smell of blood. His hands slowly burned with royal blue flames, gaining the attention of the mages and leader. The leader instantly became hostile and furious, holding his cane protectively. "Do you have the intentions to burn down the village? Are you an impostor?!" Mukhuluk snapped.

"No, no! It's not what you think!" Florence tried to calm the frazzled old man, as she looked at Florence, a frown on her face. "What are you doing, Dexter? Put your flames away!" she snapped. "It's coming." he took a fighting stance, flames still burning. Suddenly, a ferocious howl was heard from the bushes and tree line, causing villagers to panic. The other mages became alert. A creature leaped out from the brushes, it looking like a werewolf. "Fire Dragon's Slash!" Dexter growled out, bringing his arms up over his head before bring them down, causing multiple slashes made of royal blue flames, slicing through the werewolf. The werewolf howled out in pain, before crumpling to the ground. Floods of new monsters began erupting from the tree lines.

Villagers were now running fore their lives, terrified of the beings. "Well, looks like we have company." Storm chuckled, looking up and seeing some monsters that were airborne. "Don't expect me to come down here and save you if you're in trouble!" Storm teased. "Flight!" wind began to shoot from the soles of his feet, as Storm shot upwards into the sky. Florence rolled her eyes, preparing herself for battle. "He's trying to be a show off." she smirked. Lightning began to spark around her hands, and she smirked wider. "Thunder Bullets!" she yelled out, her hands in the classic shape of a pistol. Lightning bolts formed into the shape of a bullet, as she shot them, hitting several monsters that were running towards the village. She quickly switched attacks. "Multiple Lightning Strikes!" her voice rang out, as suddenly several lightning strikes came down from the sky, shocking multiple monsters that were surrounding her.

Arkinna smiled, as she saw several monsters coming at her. "Soul Whirl!" she yelled, as she stuck both of her hands out. A misty beam sprouted from her hands, as little orbs flew from the beam. The orbs slowly drifted towards the monsters, going through them. It shook the monster's corrupted souls, causing them to collapse from the shock. Arkinna smiled widely, and continued to do this small move to the monsters coming towards her, as they all began to drop around her.

Up in the sky, Storm was dealing with the airborne monsters. He was dodging their attacks so easily, as they were growing more frustrated each time. Growling was heard from them, as Storm dodged a pair of claws that wanted to slice through flesh. "Come on buddy, you gotta try harder!" he taunted the monster, who let out a furious screech. "That's a pretty hideous sound. Just like you guys." he grinned. "Wind Blade!" gusts of winds that were as sharp as a knife went at high speeds flew at the monsters, slicing through them. Many cried out in pain, as they dropped from the sky, plummeting to the ground below. In the chaos, Mukhuluk watched in awe. _'These wizards... How ferocious the magic they wield!'_

In the forest nearby the village, Dexter and Misha went to go get the retreating monsters. Misha headbutted a few few, causing them to stumble back before being caught in Dexter's hot flames. The noise of crunching leaves could be heard slowly coming towards the duo, as they both looked over. Misha's eyes widened dramatically, as Dexter's widened, pupils and iris shrinking size. There, walking towards them, was a ferocious looking monster. Horns sprouted from its head, as it had the head of a wolf with four eyes. It had the chest of a human being, but very buff. Claws were replaced for fingernails. The bottom half of the beast had the build of cheetah legs, for speed. A long, furry tail of a wolf sprouted from its lower back.

"So, we meet again. boy.." the beast smirked, licking it's lips.

* * *

Florence, Storm, and Arkinna finished the remaining monsters in the village premises, as they regrouped with Muhuluk. "Well, our friend and his Exceed should be finishing up the remaining monsters in the forest. Your village won't be attacked anymore." Florence smiled at Muhuluk, who returned the smile. "Thank you very much, Phantom Fire wizards. I will return with the reward shortly." just as Muhuluk turned, he suddenly grasped his chest, dropping the walking stick. The trio's eyes widened, rushing to the aid of the leader. "Hey, what's wrong?! What's wrong with your chest?" Storm asked, worried for the well being of the old man.

Muhuluk's eyes were wide, as his grip was tight on his chest. "T...This pressure..." he wheezed out, struggling for air. "Oh God, is he having a heart attack?!" Florence panicked. She could help others with problems, but she couldn't fight against heart attacks! "N..No... This... aura... t..the murederous.. intent..!" he gasped out. A loud yell that echoed from the woods gained everyone's attention. It was definitely Dexter's. "T..That boy... Is.. emitting.. so much murderous.. intent!" Muhuluk choked. Florence stood quickly. "Arkinna, keep an eye on him. Storm, come with me now!" Florence ran off in the direction of Dexter's scream, Storm following quickly behind her.

When the two arrived, all they saw were bright blue flashes of flame clashing with a purple force. Misha fell down from the sky, floating beside Florence. "Misha! What's happening here?!" Florence demanded, but paused when Storm put a hand on her shoulder. "Look at her face." he whispered to Florence, and she did. Only then did she realize the pure terror and fear on Misha's face, with tears welling in her eyes. Her body was shaking, watching her partner fight the monster. "Misha... What is going on here..?" Storm asked, in a manner too serious that didn't seem to fit his character too much. Misha slowly turned her head to them, fear consuming her.

"I-It's him... the one t-that.. k-k-killed Mia..!" she whimpered. "Who is Mia, Misha?" Florence tried, wanting to know the reason behind Dexter's rage. The pressure in the air was almost suffocating, even for the two powerful mages. "D-D-Dexter's... l-little sister..!" Misha couldn't stop the tears that now spilled from her eyes. Florence's eyes widened. This was the monster that killed Dexter's little sister..? Storm looked t Dexter, seeing his face. His eyes were wide, filled with pure rage and hatred. "My my, you've gotten so much stronger." the monster mused. "If only you were this strong to save your dear sister before I pierced through her entire body." he cooed.

Dexter's eyes flashed even more rage and hatred, as his screams only grew louder and fiercer, his flames burning brighter and larger. The monster used a powerful attack as well, causing the fusion to explode, making the two fly back. Dexter's heels dug into the ground as he skidded to a stop, while the monster landed on his two feet. "Such hot flames.. You really don't like me, do you?" he teased. Dexter could see red dots slowly forming in his vision. He was panting. _'Not now.. Of all times...'_ his conscious slipped away, as a new one took over.

Misha instantly noticed the change, and looked at the duo. "Quick, get out of the way!" she screamed. Without thinking, Storm grabbed Florence underneath her arms, yelling "Flight!". The two and the Exceed quickly flew up in the air. Dexter's body was engulfed in blue flames, as he had a rather creepy grin on his face. The monster's attitude changed, sensing something different. "This is.." before the monster could finish, Dexter was suddenly behind him, grabbing the back of his head. The monster's eyes widened, and Dexter blasted him in the back of the head with raging flames. The monster's face immediately plummeted into the ground, almost breaking his snout. He growled, standing back up and jumping several feet away. "He controlled the virus inside of him?!" the monster shrieked, as Dexter appeared behind him once more, punching him straight in the jaw, sending him flying. The monster slammed into a tree.

Dexter snapped back into his consciousness, fighting the beast dwelling inside. He hated it so much. The virus that ran in his veins, Because of this sick, twisted being. He would be finishing this monster off once and for all. "This is for Mia..." two radiant bluef flames bloomed in his hands. "Putting together the radiant flames of my soul..." he mumbled, eyes closed. They opened up, the hatred remaining in them. "Secret Dragon Slayer Art: Fire: Piercing Radiance!" he smashed his hands together, causing the flames to spiral out of his hand, spinning fiercely, and going at the pace of a bullet. The monster's eyes widened. _'So, this is it, huh...' _the monster closed his eyes, as first he felt pain, and then nothing.

Dexter looked at the monster, as it's body slowly dispersed in a black smoke. He wiped sweat from his forehead. He looked at his hands first, before black splotches appeared in his vision. "Dexter!" he slowly looked up, seeing blurry figures coming towards him.

That was the last thing he heard before the black filled his vision. And then there was silence.

* * *

Done! Okay, I know I seem like a hypocrite; Dexter seemed to be a little OP. But you'll find out the reason why in the next chapter! Thanks for everyone who is submitting OCs.

See you next chapter!


	7. Battles

Hey everybody! I'm back with the newest chapter.

In other news, I've gotten lots more of submissions! Thanks everyone!

**I AM ONLY ACCEPTING 4 MORE CHARACTERS. _THEY CANNOT BE S-CLASS. _**

I feel like people are totally ignoring me! _**S-CLASS SPOTS ARE ALL TAKEN!** _Any recent OC submission that has been made will have their ranks changed if they are S-Class. If you want to change it yourself, then PM me. If not, I'm making my own changes. to their ranks.

Also, **I am accepting only 1 more Dragon Slayer for the guild. **

Anyways, let's start.

* * *

After the trio had gotten the unconscious Dexter, they returned to the village and collected their reward. Muhuluk offered them a stay for the night, not being able to express his thanks with mere words. Now, they were all sitting in one small hut that had never been used, yet kept in nice condition. Dexter was laying on the one bed in the room, still unconscious. Misha remained by her partner's side, not saying anything. It was obvious she was still shaken up by the turn of events, as the others were as well.

Storm was leaning against the wall of the hut, his arms folded across his chest and eyes closed. Arkinna was sitting in a chair by Storm, her swinging her legs the slightest as she sat silently. Florence was sitting on the edge of the bed, in deep thought. _'What exactly did the monster mean by 'He's controlled the virus..? Obviously he hasn't controlled it, seeing he snapped like that. Maybe he meant suppressed?' _she couldn't help but spare the unconscious male a glance, a frown on her lips. _'What exactly is he hiding from us?'_

Storm decided to be the first to talk. He looked over at Misha, who was staring at the teal blankets that covered her comrade. She remained beside him, as her eyes just stayed on the blanket, tears in the corner of her eyes. "Misha.." Storm started, as he gained the attention of everyone in the room. "What exactly was that? That didn't look like something normal that this guy here would use." he questioned, his voice still serious. He wasn't one to beat up guild mates, but if Dexter posed a threat to Phantom Fire, then he wouldn't risk having him destroy their precious guild. "He looked like a monster during those last moments of the fight."

Misha's white paws tensed up, as they gripped onto the blanket, biting her lip. "Dexter is a good guy.. H-He really is.. It's all because of that stupid monster!" she hissed out, sounding angrier towards the end. "What exactly did the monster do?" Arkinna tilted her head, curious as well. "B-Back when he had just killed Mia... and when Dexter fought back at him with everything he had at the time.. He slashed him in the side so easily... But the claws he used had some sort of.. Virus in it..When he first got it, I tried to stop him... He really was insane at the time..."

Florence was quiet, taking in the information. A virus that came from claws that could snap one's mind to bring insanity? She never heard of it before. Misha wiped some tears that spilled from her eyes, due to the welling up. "Over the years.. Dexter managed to withstand it, and control it some.. But when he sees something that enrages him, or he gets too much of an adrenaline rush from.. That's when it takes over..." Misha finished, rubbing her nose now. Storm was quiet for a moment, as his brain was processing the information. "Say.. Think there's anyway to cure the virus?" he questioned, throwing it out there. Misha gave him a confused look, but Florence spoke. "Storm, for once, I think you have a point." "Hey now..." Florence stood from her spot on the edge of the bed.

"Well, if it's a virus, surely there can be some sort of vaccine? We'd have to discover the properties of it, of course. But I think there's a slim chance that there can be something to help him out." Misha quickly stood up, her eyes wide. "Really?!" she asked, the smallest sliver of hope in her eyes. Florence nodded. "We can have our medic take a blood sample from him. She should be back from her job by now. She's intelligent; I'm sure she can pull it off. She's really a miracle worker." Florence gave a small, as she saw the hope shining in Misha's eyes.

While the girls talked about the ways they could help out Dexter and his problem, Storm couldn't feel a bit of uneasiness settling in the pit of his stomach. _'Surely that couldn't be the only monsters.. It WAS a good amount, and there was the elite monster.. But I don't think that can just be it. We might not be just safe yet.' _he thought to himself. "Storm? Hellooo?" Florence looked at him, as he snapped out of his thoughts. "What are you doing? You're looking really grim over there." Arkinna looked at him, head slightly tilted. "Just thinkin' to myself." he replied. "Didn't think you could actually do that." Florence snickered, earning a glare from Storm. He stood from his leaning position. "I'm going out for a bit." he opened the wooden door to the hut, and stepping outside before shutting it behind him. "You don't think I actually hurt his feelings, do you?" Florence looked over at Arkinna, who shook her head.

Storm walked into the woods nearby the village, hands in his pockets. Dead leaves crunched underneath his boots, as he walked through the woods that were silent. "Something's off here.." he frowned, his eyes scanning the area around him. "Flight!" he suddenly yelled, shooting up in the air, just as a pair of claws slashed down in the ground he was just at moments ago. "Ooh? Impressive, boy. I'm surprised you dodged that, let alone sensed my presence." an amused voice snickered, as a figure draped with a cloak stepped out from a clear vortex of air. Storm narrowed his eyes, staring down at the stranger. "Tch, who are you?" he asked. The figure suddenly disappeared, and appeared right behind him, a nasty smirk showing from the blackness underneath the hood. Storm's eyes widened, as he barely managed to dodge another attack; a large beam of red and black swirling force. The magic hit the ground, casing an explosion to erupt.

Storm had flown up quick, before moving backwards. _'If I had gotten hit by that, I would've been a goner!'_ Storm grit his teeth. Clearly his opponent would be strong. Maybe it was time for him to stop with taunting enemies, and get serious. Winds began to swirl around his body, as he glared at his enemy, who had the smirk still on their face, as red and black aura emitted from them. They were keeping airbone as black wings made from their magic were on the backs of their boots. "Wind Sphere!" Storm threw his hands above his head, as a large ball of whirling wind formed from his palms. His opponent merely watched the act, still smirking. Storm threw his hands out in front of him, the sphere of whirling wind traveling at a high speed that seemed impossible to dodge.

The cloaked figure merely smirked wider, as a faint whisper escaped from their lips. "Swift Darkness.." they suddenly shot straight up, as a black blur. Storm's eyes widened. _'They dodged it?!' _he looked in the air, seeing the black blur heading straight for him. The cloaked figure had a fist out, as Storm had met the fist with a whirlwind encased fist of his own, shouting "Vortex Punch!" before the two fists collided forces. The magic dispersed as the two forces were clashing together. "Such ferocious winds.." the figure chuckled. Storm grit his teeth, as he began to fight back even stronger. His magic was starting to disperse the red and black ones from the figure, as Storm had identified it as a male now.

"Air Cage!" Storm shouted, as a large whirlwind of air encased the two. "You won't be able to escape now." Storm smirked, as the two flew back. The cloak flew off of the male, getting shredded in the winds of the cage. The male's features were visible now; ruby red hair that was flung carelessly about, not even including the forces of the wind, and dark red eyes. His body was slightly built with pale skin, as his stomach had many scars on it. His hands were like claws as well. The male smirked and licked his lips. "I can't wait to see your corpse fall from the sky.." he chuckled. Storm only returned with a smirk. "I don't see it happening, bud!"

* * *

Back at the hut were the other wizards were resting, Florence felt a bit uneasy on how long Storm had been absent. "Hey, you think he's alright, Arkinna?" she asked, casting a glance at her friend. Arkinna shrugged. "Storm can handle his own; he should be just fine!" she replied, a smile on her lips, as usual. "I know, but I can't help but feel a little uneasy about it.. I'm gonna go look for him." she stood up. Arkinna shot up, eyes filled with excitement. "Let me go, let me go!" she begged. "You have to stay here and watch over Dexter and Misha." she looked at her, as Arkinna pouted. "No.. it's okay, she can o too. I can watch over Dexter by myself." Misha suddenly spoke, causing the two females to look over at her.

"Are you sure, Misha? She can always stay back here with you, you know." Misha shook her head. "I can hold the fort. Go and find Storm, okay?" Misha gave them both a smile, apparent it was being forced. "Alright.. Be careful, okay?" Florence looked at her Exceed friend, as Misha nodded. Florence and Arkinna ran out of the hut, going to search for Storm. Misha turned her gaze back to Dexter, who was still unconscious. Misha frowned, nuzzling closer to him, leaning herself against his side. "Dexter.." she mumbled.

* * *

Florence and Arkinna ran through the forest, thorns slicing through their skin. "What's with these thorns?! They're endless!" Florence grit out, as she felt more thorns slice through her arm and legs as she ran. "Ow, this really hurtsss!" Arkinna cried, following behind Florence. Florence came to a halt, putting her arm out in front of Arkinna, causing the other female to stop. "These thorns are magic." she frowned, looking around them. Thorns were sprouting from abnormal places. Florence turned her head upwards, as did Arkinna. There, standing on two tree branches, were two females. One female wore a dress lined with vines, as her hair was an olive shade, and her eyes a dark gray. Her skin was tanned. The other female had orange locks, with blue eyes. She wore a white jacket that was tattered and torn, and a black top underneath with tears. She wore black leggings and white flats.

"Oh, Daressa, look what I have caught in my precious thorns." the woman with olive hair cooed, a smirk on her lips. The younger female with orange hair returned the smirked, now known as Daressa. "We've indeed caught a good catch, Eliza. Phantom Fire scum." she smirked. Florence grit her teeth, feeling anger boil inside of her. People could insult her, she didn't care. BUT.. If you insulted her friends, family, or guild.. You better watch out. Lightning began to spark from her clenched fists, glaring at her opponents. Arkinna had the same expression on as well, obviously not too thrilled with the name Daressa gave the two. "Oh my, have we sparked some rage? How cute."

Florence chuckled, giving them a smirk that gave the duo chills. "You just signed your death contract." the lightning grew fiercer, as a misty swirl was forming around Arkinna. "Lightning Strike!" Florence yelled, as a bolt of lightning shot down from the sky, as their opponents quickly dodged the strike. The tree branch snapped, falling to the ground. Eliza landed on another branch, frowning. "She's not very cute anymore. How disgusting." thorns began to curl around her arms. "Thorn Spear!" thorns grew out from Eliza's hands quickly, at high speeds, the ends being as pointy as the tip of a knife. Florence dodged them, running to the side as the thorn spears dug into the ground inches behind her.

Arkinna glared at her opponent, who still had a cocky smirk on her face. "Soul Beam!" Arkinna put her hands together, as a misty form welled up. It suddenly shot out at a high speed, Daressa dodging the beam swiftly. "You'll have to do better than that!" Daressa teased, landing on another branch. Arkinna grit her teeth. "Soul Cry!" she inhaled a large amount of air, and then let out a scream. The scream was deafening to her opponents, as Daressa held her ears. "W-What is this..?!" she cried, gripping her ears tightly. Arkinna wasted no time, and jumped up. "Fist of Soul!" a swirling mist formed around her right hand, as she punched Daressa in the gut, hard. It sent the orange haired female flying back before hitting a tree.

The scream Arkinna let out had affected Eliza as well, as she held her head in on hand. "T-This noise.. I-Is deafening.." she muttered, as her head felt like it was going to explode. Florence smirked, as lightning formed around her hands. "Lightning Ball!" a large ball of lightning flew from her hands, landing a direct hit on Eliza. Eliza screamed out in pain, feeling volts of electricity course through her body. Florence didn't lose her defense, as she watched Eliza recover from the shock. Her body convulsed slightly, but the look of rage was obvious on her face. "You've angered me now, you ugly wench!" Eliza seethed.

"Me? An ugly wench? You ever even _looked_ in a mirror?" Florence shot back, causing Eliza to grit her teeth. "I will show no mercy for filth like you!" Eliza seethed. "Thorns of Fury!" she screamed out, thorns emitting from almost every limb. Florence tried to fry the thorns to a crisp with her lightning, but grit her teeth when she noticed the thorns weren't being damaged. Instead, Florence began to dodge them swiftly, until more and more came. The thorns coiled around her body, digging into her skin. Eliza laughed, watching as the girl was enveloped in a cage of thorns. "That's what you get! Phantom Fire scum like you will never be able to beat us!" she cackled.

Lightning began to emit from the cracks between vines, as it was now a cage of lightning and thorns. "Phantom Fire scum.. you say?" Florence could be heard, as her voice sounded dark. Eliza took a step back. "I..Impossible..!" The lightning flashed brightly, causing the thorns to disintegrate. "I dare you to say that again, you witch.." Florence had a serious look on her face, her eyes seemingly glowing as lightening was surrounding her body. Eliza held in a whimper, taking another step back from her opponent. "Lightning Flash!" a bright flash of lightning blinded Eliza, as she covered her eyes. When she opened them, she only saw Florence at her face, a fist behind her, covered in lightning. "Evil Spark!" she yelled out, as her fist connected with Eliza's face hard. Eliza not only felt the pain of Florence's fist hitting her face, but also the shock and force of the lightning associated with it. Eliza screamed in pain, as she was sent flying back far before she collided with a tree. The impact made the tree crack, as it slowly collapsed. Florence stood there, lightning still swarming around her. "Don't _ever _speak bad of my family again."

Arkinna had hit her back against a tree, as Daressa charged up at her, her fist high. "Force of Giants!" Arkinna ducked her head just in time, as Daressa's punch had hit the tree instead, the tree getting uprooted and flying back some. "Wide open!" Arkinna grinned, as the mist began to form around her feet. "Soul Kick!" Daressa was hit hard in the gut once more, causing her to fly upwards in the sky. Arkinna quickly stood up, launching herself in the air. She raised her leg up, a smile on face. "Bye bye!" she kicked down hard, Daressa crying out in pain as she was sent down at a high speed, before colliding with the ground, the force creating a dent in the ground.

Arkinna landed down on the ground, next to Florence. "That takes care of those two." Florence rubbed her hands. A cough came from Daressa, causing the two to look over at her. "Heh.. y-you think y-y-you m-made.. it?" she smirked, her barely hanging onto consciousness. "Y-Your f-f-friend a..a-and E-Exceed... a-are done f-for..." she then passed out, body going limp. Florence's eyes widened. "Dexter and Misha!" Just as she spoke these words, a large fiery explosion came from the direction of the village, startling the two. "Arkinna, go look for Storm!" Florence ordered, running in the direction of the village. Arkinna nodded, quickly running off in the other direction.

* * *

Florence reached the village, as many were running out of their homes, looking at the hut that the two guild members had been in. "DEXTER! MISHA!" Florence yelled out, eyes darting around. "Florence!" a small voice called out, as Florence turned her head skywards. She could make out the form of an Exceed coming towards her, but no figure of a human. Misha floated down, her ear and paw singed badly. "Misha, where's Dexter?!" Florence demanded. "Just before.. the explosion, D-Dexter's eyes opened real fast, and he grabbed me and jumped out the window! T-There was this big guy, realll big; almost the height of those trees! Dexter is-" Blue flames shot out, hitting a form that wasn't visible due to the darkness until the flames hit it.

Florence needed no other explanation, as she quickly ran in the direction of the flames, seeing Dexter standing up and fighting the colossal figure. "Dexter!" Florence yelled out, as Dexter's gaze turned to her. "What's going on here?" she demanded, looking at the giant. "There's no time to explain now; just help me fight!" he replied, as Florence thought she would never hear those words. She couldn't help but smirk, as lightning sparked from her palms. _'And Misha said he didn't like team work.. Looks like someone is opening up.' _

The two Phantom Fire wizards fought against the colossal beast, as it turned out to be made of rock. "Evil Spark!" Florence shouted, as this time instead of using her fists, she created a spark of lightning with flashes of red in it. The lightning strike hit the rock giants arm, causing the arm to break off. To their dismay, the arm slowly floated upwards, the boulders forming back into place to create the arm once more. "You gotta be kidding me!" Florence groaned. Dexter grit his teeth, blue flames forming around his fists. "Wing Slash of the Fire Dragon!" he yelled, the flames crashing into the head of the beast. The head crumbled, as it fell off of the shoulders of the beast. It slowly formed itself back together, resting atop the body once more.

The duo remained in their fighting stances. _'Just how are we gonna beat this thing..?'_

* * *

Done! Sorry about taking a bit of time to post this. I kinda procrastinated with it.. At least it's up!

**3/23/14 - 2 OCS ARE LEFT FOR SUBMISSION. Hurry while you can!**


End file.
